


Nuestro hilo rojo del destino

by sweetyellowlemonade



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, chiaki best boy imo, chiaki x midori, chiamido - Freeform, enstars more like ensatans, midori es un softie, midori x chiaki, soft, y chiaki tambien
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetyellowlemonade/pseuds/sweetyellowlemonade
Summary: Chiaki tiene un regalo para Midori





	Nuestro hilo rojo del destino

—¡Heeey! ¡Midori!— gritó Chiaki a la vez que corría para alcanzar al nombrado.

—U-ugh...— respondió este sin ánimos y sin siquiera darse la vuelta. Al moreno le tomó unos segundos alcanzar al otro. Cuando lo hizo, golpeó enérgicamente su espalda, pasando su brazo tras el cuello del menor.

—¿Qué quieres ahora...? Tengo que ir a mi casa...— contestó en tono cansado el de verde sin dejar de caminar.

—Ah, ¡te acompaño!

—Pero no vives por aquí...

—¡No importa!— finalizó con una risa despreocupada, que sólo hizo que Midori se librase del brazo que le rodeaba.

—Bueno...— siguió Chiaki al no obtener respuesta.— La verdad es que quería darte algo.— Midori suspiró, resignándose.

—Podías haberlo hecho en cualquier otro momento... Hoy mismo, cuando—

—Shhh...— le cortó.— ¿No quieres verlo ya?— preguntó con un notable entusiasmo.

—Si con eso me dejas en paz...

—¡Bien! ¡Entonces espera!— el mayor frenó en seco y metió la mano en el interior del bolsillo de su pantalón, rebuscando concentrado lo que Midori deducía que sería su regalo.

Suponía que sería un caramelo, un dibujo hecho en clase de matemáticas sobre una hoja arrancada de libreta... Cosas típicas de aquel chico tan raro.  
Pero el rostro de Midori se ablandó cuando vio lo que su amigo había sacado del bolsillo, y que ahora envolvía en un puño.

—¿Te gusta?— preguntó inocentemente.

El regalo resultó ser un anillo. Era un anillo plateado, fino pero aparentemente resistente. Estaba decorado por un pequeño cristal verde que permanecía fijado a la parte superior y que adornaba el centro.

—¿No deberías dárnoslo a todos a la vez?— cuestionó el menor un poco confuso.

Chiaki negó.

—No... No es para Ryuseitai. Es para ti y para mí.— acabó la frase sonriendo y alzando la mano derecha, en la que llevaba un anillo igual, solo que con la gema en rojo.

—Chiaki...— susurró sin entender.

—Vamos, ¿no quieres ponértelo?— le animó el mayor, a lo que Midori respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Con cuidado, el mayor agarró una de las manos del otro. Eran suaves, y sus dedos, finos.

Despacio, introdujo el anillo en el dedo corazón de su mano izquierda. Ambos guardaban silencio mientras lo hacía, y sin saber por qué, Midori se sintió feliz. En aquel instante, por una vez, no deseaba morir o desaparecer, sino que deseaba vivir en aquel momento por siempre.

—Te queda muy bien.— comentó el mayor para romper el silencio.— ¿Crees que lo llevarás a partir de ahora?— le miró, sonriendo un poco.

—Uhm... Bueno...— buscaba las palabras nervioso.— Es un regalo al fin y al cabo.

—¡Eso es un sí, ¿verdad?!— riendo, le revolvió el pelo.

Midori solo asintió.

—Pero... ¿Por qué?

—¿Hm?— inquirió el de rojo sin entender.

—¿Por qué... me darías esto?

—¡Ah! Quería regalarte algo. Ya sabes, siempre te quejas de todo, y a veces pareces triste. Un héroe debe hacer feliz a los demás.

¿Entonces Chiaki quería hacerle feliz?

—A-Ah...— desvió la mirada sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Además, es un símbolo de amistad.— Chiaki sonrió y le miró orgulloso.

—¿De amistad...?

El mayor asintió

—Somos amigos, ¿no?— preguntó Chiaki en tono dulce.

El de verde no contestó.

—Midori... Cuando te sientas solo, mira el anillo. Así me recordarás.— le guiñó el ojo— No estás solo.

El menor no tenía palabras. Sentía su corazón latir muy rápido. Creía sentirse agradecido, agradecido hacia Chiaki. Porque cuando estaba con él era cuando se sentía bien, y se maldecía por no ser capaz de expresarlo. A pesar de que no se diese cuenta, ahora sonreía. Y Chiaki tambien lo hacía, porque había hecho a aquel chico feliz.

Ese día, cuando llegó a su casa, no se quitó el anillo. Tampoco lo hizo cuando se fue a dormir, ni al día siguiente cuando fue a la escuela.  
Cada vez que bajaba la mirada hacia la pieza metálica, solo podía ver a Chiaki, y recordar la promesa que le hizo, y que cumplió.  
Desde aquel día, Midori tenía siempre su anillo cerca. Lo tuvo cerca cuando Chiaki decidió tomar su mano. También cuando ambos confesaron sus sentimientos. Lo llevaba cuando tenía miedo por ello, cuando estaba asustado. Cuando comenzaron a salir. Cuando compartieron su primer beso.

Midori no sabía si lo que decían era cierto. Lo del hilo rojo del destino. Pero si lo era, estaba seguro de que el suyo no era un hilo, sino un anillo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhh intenté hacer algo lindo pero no tenía ideas así que el plot quedó muy pobre :( La intención era que Chiaki y Midori llevasen complementos goals, no sé, me pareció cute ¿? Como cuando las parejas visten igual. Quizás haga de esto una colección de oneshots chiamido, who knows


End file.
